starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sistema Bilbringi
El sistema Bilbringi era un sistema estelar deshabitado del Borde Interior. El sistema albergaba los Astilleros de Bilbringi y jugó un rol pivotal en la Campaña de Thrawn. El sistema Bilbringi estaba lleno de asteroides y restos, y se encontraba cerca de varias rutas militares de suministro. Los asteroides del planeta eran ricos en metales y otros recursos naturales. Historia Campaña de Thrawn Durante el reino del Gran Almirante Thrawn, el sistema estuvo al mando del general Drost y los astilleros se dedicaban casi por completo a producir Destructores Estelares. Bilbringi fue donde el Gran Almirante Thrawn comenzó la instalación de los aparatos de encubrimiento en varias naves de guerra y es asteroides, en preparación para su ataque a Coruscant. thumb|left|La flota de [[Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Leyendas|Thrawn sale del hiperespacio e inicia la Batalla de Bilbringi.]] Como albergaba un raro cristal trampa de campo de gravedad, el medio más rápido para identificar objetos encubiertos, la Nueva República determinó que tenían que atacar Bilbringi para obtener el artefacto, pues Thrawn había puesto asteroides encubiertos para sitiar Coruscant. La Nueva República había decidido atacar Bilbringi en vez de un lugar menos defendido para confundir al Imperio. Thrawn predijo la jugada y tendió una trampa para la flota de la Nueva República. Sin embargo, cuando Thrawn fue asesinado por su guardaespaldas Rukh durante el clímax de la batalla, su segundo al mando, el capitán Gilad Pellaeon, fue obligado a ordenar la retirada y abandonar Bilbringi a la Nueva República. Nueva República thumb|Uno de los asteroides del sistema Bilbringi. Después de la batalla y su captura subsecuente, el sistema Bilbringi se convirtió en una importante base para la flota de la Nueva República. El Acorazado Estelar Lusankya fue llevado a los Astilleros para completar sus reparaciones antes de volver al servicio como nave de guerra de la Nueva República. Para el 12 DBY, el Planeta era representado en el Senado de la Nueva República, tomando un rol protagónico en notificar a este, la pérdida de las comunicaciones con la Colonia Minera del planeta Artus Prime. Guerra Yuuzhan Vong Durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong Bilbringi fue capturado por los invasores. En el 26 DBY, los adumari lanzaron una maniobra por el flanco de las fuerzas yuuzhan vong cerca del planeta. Cerca del fin de la guerra, en el 29 DBY, la Alianza Galáctica y el Remanente Imperial combatieron a los yuuzhan vong en la Batalla de Bilbringi, como parte de la Operación Trinidad. Sin embargo la operación fracasó, pues los yuuzhan vong inhabilitaron la HoloRed. Las fuerzas de la alianza tuvieron que retirarse, no sin que antes ambos bandos sufrieran fuertes pérdidas. Eventos posteriores En el 40 DBY Jacen Solo le ofreció Bilbringi y Borleias al Remanente Imperial si apoyaban a la Alianza Galáctica en la Batalla de Fondor. Entre bastidores *''The Final Prophecy'' menciona, de manera aparentemente incorrecta, que no hay planetas habitados en el sistema Bilbringi. *El juego de PC Star Wars: Rebellion erróneamente pone a Bilbringi en el Sector Farfin (que debería ser Sector Farrfin) en el Núcleo Galáctico. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' *''La Última Orden'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''N.R.I. Reports'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Marea Oscura I: Ofensiva'' *''Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' *''Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''Balance Point'' *''Star by Star'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Revelation'' Fuentes *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File 16'' Categoría:Sistemas del Borde Interior